1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape magazine, and more particularly to an improvement in a tape guiding structure in a magnetic tape magazine of the type generally called a "magnetic tape cassette".
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the magnetic tape magazine of the type called a tape cassette, a pair of magazine halves are combined to form a tape magazine in which a thin magnetic tape is retained and guided along a tape passage made by a number of fixed pins and guide rollers. Since the tape recorders in which the tape cassettes are loaded have recently become very compact in size and light in weight, the tape recorders are often handled roughly. Therefore, it has recently become necessary to make the tape cassettes resistance to vibration or rough handling, which means that the tape in the cassettes should be stably held in the tape passage and protected from vibration or rough handling. Particularly, the tape should be assured of running smoothly through the passage and should be prevented from being bent.
When the magnetic tape cassette is subjected to vibration or rough handling, the tape is loosened. Once the tape is loosened, the tape is apt to be wound around the guide rollers or bent when the tape starts to run in a tape recorder since a part of the tape engaged in the magnetic recording head mechanism in the tape recorder is fed faster than the part wound on the convolutions on the tape feed-out core or the tape take-up core. Particularly, in the conventional tape cassette, the tape is apt to be bent or wound on guide rollers in the cassette where the tape runs between a pair of fixed guide pins located adjacent the tape convolutions and a pair of guide rollers located adjacent the guide pins.